1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bowling lane construction, and more particularly to the manufacturing and assembly of pre-fabricated wooden bowling lane modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After about 20 years of use and periodic refinishing of the surface of bowling lanes, a sufficient amount of the hardwood surface of each lane will have been removed so that a part or all of the lane must be replaced. Replacement of a complete bowling lane is a time consuming and costly procedure. The existing lane structure must be removed and a replacement lane must be assembled by hand at the installation site. This replacement operation involves reconstructing the laminated hardwood lane deck by nailing tongue and groove hardwood strips together at 8-inch intervals. Thousands of nails are used in reconstructing a single lane of a bowling alley. Additionally, a large number of lag screws must be installed by hand at intervals along the outer edge of each hardwood deck to rigidly secure the lane deck to the underlying lane support structure.
Since the entire installation assembly must be completed at the job site, substantial expenditures are incurred in transporting a highly skilled 20 man installation crew to the construction site. Additional expenses are incurred in providing the lodging and meals required by the work crew. During the lane replacement operation, the bowling alley is closed and its income generating capacity terminates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,387 (Cepluch) discloses a portable bowling alley structure which includes a plurality of box channel structures which are coupled to the lane section of the bowling alley by securing means inserted through the upper surface of the lane itself. A jack screw type leveling device includes a vertically adjustable nut which supports the box channel from below and permits vertical adjustment of various sections of the portable bowling lane structure. Abutting lane sections are secured together by horizontally oriented securing means that couple abutting lane sections to a vertically oriented sideboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,082 (Debay) discloses a specific configuration of a bowling alley bed. FIGS. 17 and 18 of the Debay patent illustrate that concrete posts in combination with vertically oriented metal channels are utilized to provide support for a plurality of jack screw leveling devices. Rectangular metal plates are placed above the underlying support structure and serve as the rolling surface of the lane. This embodiment is provided with means to absorb the metallic sounds produced by a ball rolling over the metallic lane surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 543,141 (Rieper) discloses a laminated wooden bowling alley structure which is fabricated in sections and which includes jack screw leveling devices. The abutting sections of the bowling alley are laminated together during the installation process. U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,624 (Treiber) discloses a laminated bowling alley structure which is held together by a plurality of nails and which includes structure for providing vertical adjustment of the lane sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,454 (Bailey) discloses a replaceable ball drop zone panel and includes structure for providing vertical adjustment of the panel to assure that the upper surface of the panel is properly aligned with the upper surface of the existing remaining lane structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 757,922 (Hervst) discloses a wooden bowling alley structure which includes threaded devices on each side to provide vertical adjustment and leveling of various sections of the bowling lane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,415 (Stengel) discloses a bowling lane structure fabricated from granite which includes threaded leveling devices for properly leveling the granite slabs used for the bowling lane surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,295 (Blanchard) discloses a collapsible bowling alley which includes structurally complex support means positioned at the interface between two adjoining lane sections. These support devices also include a bolt and wing nut combination which secure the ends of abutting lane sections together by clamping two ninety degree brackets which are secured to the lower surfaces of the abutting lane sections. A pair of vertically oriented wooden support members are positioned between the two ninety degree brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,722 (Green) discloses a prefabricated bowling lane floor structure for outdoor use. The various sections of this assembly are joined together by splice planks which fit in horizontal grooves cut into the abutting ends of adjacent lane sections. A turnbuckle coupled to a specially configured bracket secured to the lower surface of the abutting ends of adjacent lane sections holds the abutting lane sections together and maintains the splice plank in position. Bracket devices are also provided to vertically adjust the level of each bowling lane section following initial set up of the portable structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,973 (Grawey) discloses a bowling alley constructed from pre-fabricated laminated lane sections which are leved by conventional techniques and which are secured by a plurality of lag bolts to the underlying lane support structure. The end of each pre-fabricated lane section includes a horizontally disposed groove for receiving a splice plank which assists in securing abutting lane sections together.
Other prior art of interest is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,493,620 (Cusano); 1,511,696 (Wendt); 2,969,983 (DeVore); 2,039,580 (Borders); 490,916 (Montgomery); 2,301,778 (Gremp); 2,686,054 (Coroniti); 3,312,469 (Clayton); 4,036,496 (Robinson); 3,670,049 (Stein); 631,090 (Mussey); 563,362 (Dokkenwadel); 471,244 (Montgomery); 1,961,765 (James); 1,724,841 (Karr); 359,542 (Wolff); 2,301,777 (Gremp); 1,581,423 (Blanchard); 2,483,976 (Hughes); 2,479,477 (Cusano) and 1,967,858 (Borders).